


Violent Reunion

by Kurakynr



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: 1177, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, Glenn Fraldarius Lives, Glenn Fraldarius is Robin, Robin is Glenn Fraldarius, Robin!Glenn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-04-02
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:01:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23398156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kurakynr/pseuds/Kurakynr
Summary: In the midst of warding off an attempted assassination, Robin meets a man who claims to be his father.
Relationships: Chrom & My Unit | Reflet | Robin
Comments: 8
Kudos: 33





	Violent Reunion

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Tactician of the Azure Moon](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22143604) by [UnknownHorizom](https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnknownHorizom/pseuds/UnknownHorizom). 



> Canonically Glenn’s body was never found, just his sword and armor. And white hair does seem to be a pretty common side effect of crest experimentation. And getting turned into the Vessel of the Fell Dragon Grima is close enough, right?
> 
> And Robin’s a canon amnesiac.
> 
> AKA: Robin is Glenn Fraldarius, or at least he used to be.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _1177, Garland Moon_

Robin reacts without thinking when he spots Chrom facing off with the man leading the assault on the castle. A snarled word and a blazing inferno of fire and heat erupts from his hand. The distance separating the tactician from his target immaterial in the face of a wild and overpowered _Arcfire. _The monster is not allowed anywhere near his family.__

__The out of control spell does its job separating the enemy commander from Chrom, but the sorcerer emerges from the blaze unscathed. The man is smirking in a self satisfied say that radiates condescending smugness. Robin is already throwing another blast of fire as he skids to a stop behind Chrom. This time Robin manages to leave a few scuffs of ash on the sorcerer's robes; however, the man is still infuriatingly just standing there. Completely unhurt and posture gloating like he has won something._ _

__“Got a plan of attack, Robin?” Chrom asks, holding Falchion ready to attack or defend in an instant. He doesn't take his eyes off the enemy, but the tactician can hear the double question his friend is asking. _You okay? Is something wrong?__ _

__The Shepherds know Robin isn’t a fan of using fire magic. If any of his comrades see him throwing fire like this they will find his choice in magic odd and a bit out of character, but chalk it up to fire magic being the most strategic for the tactician’s present situation. Chrom knows better though._ _

__He knows Robin hates the smell of burning bodies and any fire bigger than a medium bonfire makes the tactician twitchy and nervous. He’s not _afraid_ of fire...he might be, if he could remember the blaze that had traumatized him. There are no burn scars to prove his theory, yet he knows the feeling of choking on scorching soot and cinders of ash filling his lunges to burn him from the inside out. Burning to death is a horrible way to die._ _

__Chrom sees the uncontrolled blasts of fire and attempts to _burn a man to death_ as a sign of something being wrong. Robin could have chosen to smite the socrocer with lightning or pummel him with wind, yet the tactician had chosen to scorch with fire. _ _

__“You take point and I provide support with fire. Stay on guard...I don’t like him. He needs to burn.” Robin hesitates briefly before adding the last part, but if they were going to work in sync Chrom needed to know. He wants to _hurt_ and _burn_ this man as he screams in agony until there isn't even his charred bones remaining in the ash. Robin has met this man before. He doesn’t need memories to tell him the encounter had been far from pleasant. The tactician despises and _fears_ this sorcerer in equal measure._ _

__“Still impudent as ever I see,” The dark sorcerer purrs, his attention entirely fixated on the tactician. Disregarding Chrom, the man extends a hand with a flourish and holds it out to Robin as if he expects him to take it. “Aversa said she thought she had seen you at the border pass, but to see you with my own eye. So this is where you ran off to...Robin. That is what you’re going by now isn’t it?”_ _

__Chrom charges forward with Falchion and a snarl of _Arcfire_ is Robin’s response to the man. It’s last time he’ll be able to use a fire spell above the rank of E in this duel. The tactician doesn’t carry any fire tomes on him nor has he actually _learned_ any except for _Fire_. _ _

__He could still cast them; however, just because Robin had the freak ability to cast a spell he didn’t understand the fundamental formula of didn’t mean it was a good idea. Miriel has been quite clear about that as she had studied his ability trying to understand _how_ his magic functioned. He could somehow miraculously call magic to his will without a functional formula array, he couldn’t control it though. Just release it and generally direct it at a target. _ _

__Robin could try to incinerate the sorcerer with a high rank fire spell, but odds were Chrom would hit alongside his target. Which is unacceptable. The tactician needs to have perfect control when fighting with a partner. He needs to be able to capitalize on any opens Chrom can make for him, strike their enemy to make opening for Chrom, and deflect spells that come for either of them. While keeping track of the battlefield and constantly moving as to not make himself an easy target for other magic users or archers. A stationary caster was a dead one._ _

__The enemy commander isn’t quite as chatty now that he has to contend with both of them at once. He has to split his attention between them, dodging and blocking Falchion’s strikes while deflecting or blocking the fire and thunder. The sorcerer could meet his end at the hands of either his guard on lapses for even an instant on either front._ _

__Even in the midst of a roaring sea of hatred and terror, Robin feels a warm spark of pride. Alone, Chrom and he would have already fallen. This sorcerer is the strongest foe Robin has ever encountered. And Chrom and his tag team is fearsome enough to match up. Victory will be their and the enemy will be _ash_._ _

All three combatants are locked in a dance of death, yet the sorcerer still manages to talk. Robin wishes Validar, as man introduces himself would _just shut the fuck up and die._ “You caused quite a stir when you disappeared, you know? Of course will be forgiven when you return and cease this childish fit of rebellion and accept your destiny.”

With a warcry, Chrom brings down Falchion and Validar brings up a shield of dark magic to block. The darkness doesn’t hold for long against the divine blade of Naga, it wards of Falchion just long enough for Validar to move out of the Ylissean prince’s range. And right into an out of control _Arcfire_ —with Chrom safe out of range, Robin is free to reign wild magical destruction on their enemy.

“You haven’t changed a bit, boy. Still snarling and baring your teeth at the ones who saved you and blessed you,” Validar laughs. The sound is a mix between casual jovial and twisted dark. It grates on Robin’s ears. “Come on child, submit to me and return to us. Surely you’re curious to see where you came from? Be a good son and I might indulge your questions.”

“You. Are. Not. My. Father,” Robin hisses, holding out his right hand and brushing his left against the highest rank tome he had on him. He hadn’t known it was possible to hate Validar more than he already did. Sparks of electricity dance up his arm and yellow arcs of magical energy take the form of magic arrays around him. A sigil of sickly purple light flashes in and out of existence in front Robin, amplifying the charging spell. “ _Mjölnir!_ ”

Validar brings up his arms to block the amplified A-rank thunder spell with another shield of dark magic. The barrier holds—barely, Robin and Validar’s magic is still clashing. The dark sorcerer can only hold the wave of lightning off for so long.

But _Mjölnir_ doesn’t need to strike true to prove deadly.

Chrom’s ready to finish the job.

“Do you take us for fools?” Falchion soars through the air in a golden arc and Validar’s blood splatters the stone floor of the castle. The enemy commander hisses in pain and retreats with a _Wind_ assisted jump back.

“I am his father in every way that matters,” the sorcerer seethes, summoning sickly purple energy into each of his hands. Validar hurls the disks of dark magic at Chrom. “I am the one who created him! He is my masterpiece!”

At that, Robin almost completely loses it right there and then. The term Validar just used, _belonging_ , makes Robin tremble with the desire to smash and shatter something and his fists curl. He’s not Validar or the Grimleal’s plaything. “Shut up!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I somehow wrote this in a day. I blame stress writing and feeling really inspired for this scene, I had the whole fight playing in my minds eye just screaming at me to write it down. 
> 
> Also fun fact you probably already knew: Thunder type magic is Robin’s favorite type of magic (just like Felix, which is a fun coincidence). Fire is his least favorite. He will still burnerize his enemies, but it’s a last resort if his other options won’t work. Or if dealing with Risen. Though, he still hates the way they smell burning. Corpses are still bodies.
> 
> Robin may not remember who Validar or the Grimleal are, but Glenn held on to his utter hatred towards them longer than he did his own name. His feelings in regards to them got ingrained to a instinctive level (similarly, Robin would feel pretty at ease around the Fraldarius once he stopped feeling on edge about feeling so calm and unguarded around these strangers). Validar is also associated with a lot of fear alongside the loathing.
> 
> Validar knows the general state of Glenn mind and memories during the time he was in Grimleal custody. He’s also well aware of _who_ Glenn Fraldarius was.
> 
> Fun little AU that’s been bouncing in my head: In a universe where the Grimleals activities are more widely known (but the Glenn thing isn’t uncovered) Rhea sends a different group to investigate the Grimleal and apprehend Validar. They bring Validar back in chains for interrogation/trial. Rodrigue and several other lords from the Kingdom, Empire, and Alliance are there because the Grimleal were killing and experimenting on their people (and maybe tried to grab a few minor crest bearers in this timeline, but they all died). Validar is a spiteful bastard who didn’t intend to say anything to these worms. But then he recognizes Rodrigue. 
> 
> And Validar decides that, Lord Grima will be resurrected soon. So why not twist the knife a bit? Cause some pain before he loses his head. So when they are reading his crimes (mainly the nobles the Grimleal killed in this timeline because they were less cautious), Validar interrupts to at the end to tell them they forgot about that kid with a major crest, Fral-something from the kingdom.
> 
> Someone probably had to restrain Rodrigue at this point. Validar refuses to give a clear answer on what happened to Glenn, but implies he’s still alive somewhere. A comment about how he screamed. An snide remark about it’s not like he would recognize you anyway. Referring to Glenn as the Heart/Vessel of Grima.
> 
> _maybe intentionally imply something about becoming a Black Beast. Or something about Glenn escaping three years ago, if he hasn’t come home yet than he probably doesn’t want to and doesn’t love or care about any of you._
> 
> Validar then refuses to say anything else about Glenn. Just that vague ominous stuff.


End file.
